thomas_and_friends_fanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
The Thomas & Friends Webseries is the official animated series for the Thomas & Friends franchise. It is animated by Jam Filed Toronto. Its main running networks are YouTube and Netflix. So far it has produced a total of 85 episodes. It debuted on June 24, 2014. In August 2014, Mattel built brand awareness with their Thomas & Friends short cartoon videos on their YouTube channel Thomas World, but it was the YouTube videos of consumers unwrapping and playing with the toy that helped catapult its success. Each episode formerly ran one to three minutes long, but as of 2018, each episode now runs about four to seven minutes long. Characters Engines *Thomas *James *Percy *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Lady *Emily *Molly *Rosie *Flora *Hiro *Bash and Dash *Belle *Caitlin *Gator *Marion *Glynn *Ashima *Axel *Vinnie *Rajiv *Raul *Carlos *Shane *Yong Bao *Frieda *Gina *Theo *Lexi *Hurricane *Merlin *Nia *Hong-Mei *Rebecca *Daisy *Mavis *Diesel 10 *Philip *Ivan *Frankie *The American Diesel *Natalie *Noor Jehan *Etienne *Skarloey *Peter Sam *Duncan *Duke *Smudger *Luke *Millie *Rex *Mike *Henrietta *Hannah *Elizabeth *Chee Zee *Milk Bud *Mike Rophone *Madge *Dennis *Neville *Ace *Kwaku *Tamika *Shankar *Gabriela Shoppies *Jessicake *Bubbleisha *Donatina *Peppa-Mint *Rainbow Kate *Rosie Bloom *Tiara Sparkles *Bridie *Pretti Pressie *Pineapple Lily *Mystabella Shoppets *Rainbow Sparkle *Pupkin Cake *Foxy Lemons Movie-Only Characters *Flying Scotsman *The Chinese Diesel *Duncan *Bertram *Emerson *Isla *The Fruit Tree *Charubala *Engine Bandits *Skyanna *Macy Macaron *Pinkie Cola *Sara Sushi *Admiral Robot *Charubala's Guard *Zoe Zoom *Spaghetti Sue *Coralee *Tippy Teapot *Rosa Piñata *The Philip Fan *Shopkin in Kooky Costume *English Rose *Bruce, Clover and Spike *Minty Paws *Bunny Bow *Scarletta Gateau *Rubie Blaze Cartoon-Exclusive Characters *Philip Monroe *Brazil Coconut Shopkins Webisodes # Check it Out # Acting Up # Loud and Unclear # Choosy # Frozen Climbers # Chop Chop # Breaking News # Beauty Pageant # Christmas Sing Along # Pop Goes the Babysitter # Lovers Day # The Big Thomas Hunt # Engines of the Wild # Superhero # The Mystery of the Doors # Welcome to Sodor # Fashion Fever # The Spatula # Halloween # Shopping Cart Rally # Fashion Frenzy # Vay-Kay # 12 Days of Thomas # Philip Monroe and the Engine Shadow! # Free as an Engine # No Pain, No Gain # Thomas Holmes # X Marks the Shop # Fair Weathered Friends # A Piece of Cake # A Walk in the Park # Lost and Hound (Part 1) # Lost and Hound (Part 2) # Lost and Hound (Part 3) # Lost and Hound (Part 3) # Swing Vote (Part 1) # Swing Vote (Part 2) # Swing Vote (Part 3) # Swing Vote (Part 4) # The Sodor Games (Part 1) # The Sodor Games (Part 2) # The Sodor Games (Part 2) # The Sodor Games (Part 3) # Power Hungry (Part 1) # Power Hungry (Part 2) # Power Hungry (Part 3) # Power Hungry (Part 4) # Silly Season (Part 1) # Silly Season (Part 2) # Silly Season (Part 3) # Silly Season (Part 4) # Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 1) # Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 2) # Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 3) # Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 4) # Ain't No Party Like a Thomas Party (Part 5) # After Party (Part 1) # After Party (Part 2) # After Party (Part 3) # After Party (Part 4) # Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 1) # Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 2) # Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3) # Engines Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part 3) # Thomas World Fair (Part 1) # Thomas World Fair (Part 2) # Thomas World Fair (Part 3) # Thomas World Fair (Part 4) # Thomas World Fair (Part 5) # World Wide Vacation (Part 1) # World Wide Vacation (Part 2) # World Wide Vacation (Part 3) # Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 1) # Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 2) # Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 3) # Lights, Camera, Thomas! (Part 4) # Look Within # Be Mine, Cutie # Go Thomas! # Hey! Listen! # Keep in Touch # A Shoppet Out of Pawville # T&F Checkout! (Episode 1) # T&F Checkout! (Episode 2) # T&F Checkout! (Episode 3) Specials # The Fabled Lost Engines Credits * Written By - Ross Hastings, Matt Kinmonth, Adam Woods, Tahlia Gee * Produced By - Paul Gillett, Tayler Rossetti, Adam Woods, Tahlia Gee * Directed By - Paul Gillett * Animation Studio - Jam Filled Toronto (formerly called Arc Productions) * Animation Layout - Paul Gillett, Adriana Thomann, Ryan Zujic, Nicole Clowes, Francis Staton, Nani Thomann * Voice Artist - Kate Murphy, Paula Araujo * Music & Sound - Ack Kinmonth, David Williams Category:Series